


Игра одной рукой

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, bossy bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Они упали, а дальше все заверте... как это и бывает.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Игра одной рукой

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке выложено в сборнике "Под небом Кэналлоа", но, подумав, я решила, что лучше ему лежать отдельно - по размеру на драббл оно не похоже.

_  
Последовала долгая, загадочная процедура — скучная и в то же время нет.  
— Чего ты там шаришь? — слабым голосом пробормотал Джек. — Желчный пузырь левее.  
— Пытаюсь найти некую чакру... она должна быть где-то примерно здесь...  
— Что такое чакра?  
— Найду — узнаешь.  
Чуть позже она нашла, и процедура стала напряжённой, если не сказать больше. _

_Н. Стивенсон, которого прошу во всем винить_

Читать со свечкой — портить себе глаза, но как оторвешься от романа, если окрыленный местью Ронни Бобл вот-вот ступит в цитадель своего злейшего врага? Строка за строкой, стремглав через стилистические фигуры и обороты — Ричард торопился, пока Алва не покончил с мытьем и не скомандовал отбой. За дощатым простенком текла вода, ковш выскребал дно бадьи, значит, он скоро вернется. Алва тратил на вечерние процедуры прорву времени. Зачем? Смыть пот и пыль — дело пяти минут, неужели он прихорашивался? Уединялся, во всяком случае, с ларчиком, где таинственно позвякивали лезвия и склянки. 

Рядом скрипнули половицы. Сердце зашлось, и Ричард, как бегун, который не может остановиться, еще успел выхватить последние слова: стражник на воротах заметил Ронни Бобла, сейчас он кликнет подмогу... Ларчик стукнул о пол окованным уголком, кровать слева прогнулась, и книгу отняли. 

Перед глазами мельтешили буквы, Ричард сморгнул, чтобы прогнать их. Покосился на Алву выжидающе. Его лицо вызолотил огонек свечи: густые тонкие брови, как две дуги угольком; большие глаза и пронзительный взгляд; нос с горбинкой, сейчас казавшийся гротескно крупным; изогнутый рот, будто на языке вертится колкость. Безукоризненно выбрит, благоухает миндалем и перечной мятой, словно собирается на встречу с королевской четой. 

Эр Август упоминал, что Алва не просто состоит в связи с Катариной Ариго, а и посещает опочивальню Фердинанда. Эстебан с прихлебателями зубоскалил о клинке, который служит обеим августейшим особам. Представить рядом Алву и этот расплывшийся ком теста — словно колбасник взялся сальными руками за вороненый морисский кинжал и принялся шинковать требуху. От такой фантазии содрогнется любой, кому не чуждо чувство прекрасного. 

Алва опустил книгу на пол, придавил черную обложку ступней, белой, как снеговой слепок. Посмотрел долго, немигающе, и Ричард заерзал: вдруг непристойные мысли отпечатались у него на лбу? Наконец Алва сказал: 

— Не хотите ли вставить мне перед сном? 

Таким тоном предлагают перекинуться в карты. Глаза Ричарда округлились, рот приоткрылся — воздуха вдруг стало слишком мало. Тело бросило в жар, ладони вспотели. Держи он на коленях роман о Ронни Бобле — выронил бы его тотчас. 

Что он сказал? Что?! 

— Я... я, монсеньор? 

Глупец. Во флигеле трактира, затерявшегося между Алвасете и фортом Мигеро, больше не было эра и оруженосца. Лишь двое людей, которые волею случая разделят одну постель. Но как поверить ушам? Рокэ Алва, блестящий военачальник, красавец и острослов, предлагает себя, будто распутная девка! Или... он, Ричард, что-то неправильно понял? 

Алва отвернулся. За какой-нибудь удар сердца Ричард воспарил в небеса — он ничего такого не имел в виду! И пал на грешную землю с камнем на шее — правда, ничего не имел в виду? Сомнения разрешились в тот же миг. Алва лег на живот, потянул вверх край белой рубашки, обнажив зад, и насмешливо посмотрел через плечо. 

— Вы. Мне. Хотите? 

— Да-а-а, — выдохнул Ричард. 

Не Ричард. Воздух сам покинул его легкие, прошел через голосовые связки, язык коснулся неба, губы выпустили два предательских звука. Но если он возьмет слово обратно, это станет величайшей ошибкой в его жизни. 

Он скрестил ноги, хотя ему-то из-за чего смущаться? Это Алва раскинулся на домотканых простынях, как мальчик в ожидании порки. На сорочке, накинутой после мытья, проступали пятна влаги, мокрые волосы облепили затылок и шею. 

— На север можно положиться, — усмехнулся Алва. — Но прежде чем приступить к десерту, заключим договор. 

— Договор? — тупо повторил Ричард. 

Его голова была пуста, взгляд прикипел к ягодицам, которые золотило пламя свечи. Аккуратные, напряженные, с редкими темными волосками, а ниже, между бедер, постель тонула в тени. Ричард никогда не фантазировал о своем эре, о других мужчинах — тем паче, но зрелища откровеннее и искусительнее отныне для него не существовало. 

— Да, — голос Алвы источал довольство жизнью. Когда любой другой испытывал бы унижение или хотя бы неловкость, он чувствовал себя королем. — Сначала вы исполняете мое желание, не самое банальное, признаться. А потом я благодарю вас. От души благодарю. 

Желание? Чего может желать столь пресыщенный развратник? 

— Не бойтесь, — Алва будто прочел его мысли. — Это не заденет вашу гордость. Даже напротив, — он усмехнулся, — вы можете получить некую моральную сатисфакцию. Ну так что? 

— Я... — голос подвел, и Ричард кашлянул. — Я согласен. 

Он согласился бы, даже если бы Алва не потрудился его успокоить. Кто откажется, когда предлагают взнуздать мориска-убийцу? Возглавить охоту на черного льва? Он не трус, не жалкий лавочник, который прячет голову под подушку от слова «риск». Любить — так королеву, драться на дуэли — так против семерых. И если Алва обратил на него благосклонный взгляд, Ричард примет вызов. 

— Хвала смельчакам, — Алва свесил руку, зашарил в ларчике. 

Он бросил Ричарду флакончик-амфору и завязанную с одного конца баранью кишку. Устроился поудобнее, подложив под голову подушку, и скомандовал: 

— Наденьте это на руку, смажьте маслом. И приступайте. 

Ричард проглотил вопросы. Натянул на кисть тонкую пленку, облепившую его как чулок, щедро полил маслом и оробел. А что, собственно, от него хотят? «Вставить»?.. Что за солдатский жаргон! 

— Эр?.. — позвал он потерянно. 

Алва покосился, не соизволив приподняться. Прогнулся, развел ягодицы ладонями. Ричард зажмурился — смотреть, как другой человек показывает самое запретное, было стыдно до дрожи. И пусть он ничего не увидел, от одной мысли об Алве, который открывает себя для него, под сомкнутыми веками разгорался пожар. Огнем горели щеки и уши, во рту пересохло, кожа на шее, по ощущениям, начинала тлеть. Для того, что творилось ниже, Ричард и вовсе не мог подобрать названия. В его теле напрягся каждый мускул и каждая жилка, всем своим существом он предвкушал что-то восхитительное, захватывающее дух и смертельно опасное, как сплав по водопаду в бочке. 

Ох, хорош же он будет, если продолжит сидеть истуканом! 

Ричард распахнул глаза. Взглянул на беззастенчиво выставленное: узкая талия, две ямочки на пояснице, от вида которых внутри что-то затрепетало, узкие бедра, узкие, тронутые солнцем кисти, а под ними — белоснежная кожа ягодиц. Ко впадинке она постепенно розовела, темнела, как во рту, становилась нежной, матово поблескивала от естественного секрета. Закатные твари, на это нельзя смотреть, если не хочешь умереть от удара! А Ричард не хотел... то есть хотел, да, он очень хотел, хотел вжаться в нее, потому что чувствовал: они подойдут друг другу, как соседние куски мозаики. Голова закружилась без вина, он покачнулся, одурелый от своей и чужой непристойности, и только теперь заметил... 

В отверстии торчало что-то вроде пробки цвета слоновой кости. Ричард уставился на резной шарик с выемкой для пальца. Для чего она? Для какого-нибудь распутства, которое Ричард и вообразить не способен? О, сколько всего он еще не знает. Только бы не оплошать. 

— Сочиняете рондель по случаю? — Алва раздраженно выдохнул. — Позволяю вам отложить это до утра. 

— Я... Нет! 

— Никогда не видели морисских игрушек? «Дикая груша» помогает мне подготовиться к большему. Вытаскивайте ее. Смелее, я держу себя в чистоте. 

Извлеченная пробка формой и правда напоминала грушу, маленькую, какая могла бы вызреть в засушливый год. Ричард уронил ее в ларчик. Теперь, наверное, нужно рукой?.. Удивительно, но мысль не вызвала брезгливости и отторжения — Алва сейчас выглядел абсолютно чуждым человеческой грязи. Растянутые мышцы сократились, и отверстие стало совсем крошечным, сморщенным, будто он на самом деле опасался вторжения, о котором просил. «Не такой уж он и распутник», — у Ричарда потеплело внутри. 

— Давайте же, — приказал Алва сдавленно. 

Ричард накрыл ладонью в «чулке» его кисть, тронул между ягодиц кончиками пальцев. Как гладко, невозможно гладко, точно здесь никогда ничего не росло. Он поводил вверх-вниз, приучая к себе, но отверстие сжалось лишь сильнее, и от бесконечной нежности к этому невольному позыву, когда плоть оказывается целомудреннее разума, у Ричарда защемило в груди. 

Хотелось заботиться о нем. Шептать: «Впусти, впусти», целовать куда придется. Ричарда коробило, что все происходит деловито, как лекарская процедура, но он понимал, насколько его ласка будет неуместна — здесь, с Алвой, который уже теряет терпение, — и сдержался. Собрал в кулак все пальцы, кроме указательного и среднего, вылил еще масла, потекшего на промежность Алвы. 

После «дикой груши» мышцы разошлись охотно, и два пальца скользнули почти без сопротивления, как входит рапира в ножны для боевой шпаги. Внутри было горячо. «Чулок» не мешал ощущать жар, упругую мягкость, скольжение. Касаться его — будто гладить мокрый шелк. Ричард чуть не закричал. Он и вообразить не мог, что это будет так: сумасшедшая близость, доверие, предельная откровенность. Алва попросил его, признался, позволил проделать с собой то, о чем стыдно даже подумать, и пусть между ними не звучало объяснений в любви (происходят ли они между мужчинами вообще?), пусть Алва управлял, пользовался им, чтобы получить удовольствие, он вряд ли выбрал бы на эту роль случайного человека. Его сердце иссохло, ожесточилось среди врагов и подхалимов. Отдавать тепло оно, верно, сейчас не способно. Но, может, когда-нибудь?.. 

Алва убрал руки, подтянул колено под себя, показав ступню с розовой пяткой. Устранился, выпустил вожжи. Думает, что Ричард справится сам. Осознание лишило его последних крох неуверенности. Ричард навалился на его бедро, оперся одной рукой о изгиб поясницы, пока пальцы другой то погружались, то выходили наружу. Оказаться сейчас в нем, на нем, подмять под себя... 

— Еще один, — шепотом велел Алва. — И постарайтесь найти там... да... вот это. 

Ричард задел в нем что-то плотное, округлое, и Алва вздрогнул, шумно задышал. Он просит третий палец, но этого ведь так много. Алва худ, по-птичьи тонок, перстни, которые ему велики, Ричарду — в самый раз. Вдруг ему будет больно? Вдруг Ричард, неловкий, неуклюжий, навредит ему? 

Он толкался вглубь, проезжался по чувствительному бугорку, боясь сбиться с ритма и все испортить. В том, как Алва откликался на каждое его движение, было колдовство. Как подавался навстречу его руке, шипел, глотал воздух открытым ртом, жадно выгибался, запрокидывал голову, жмурился, а из его горла вырывались тихие стоны. Он никогда не был холоден, напротив — о взрывном нраве кэналлийского герцога ходили легенды, но все его вспышки казались просчитанными, контролируемыми, они были вспышками гнева или раздражения, а теперь он полностью отдавался усладе. Млел — благодаря Ричарду. Он смог! Он не подвел! Ричард забыл о своем желании — до себя ли, когда даришь блаженство другому? Поэтому, когда ненароком притерся к бедру Алвы, и удовольствие ударило из паха в позвоночник, от неожиданности он застыл. 

— Еще, — выдохнул Алва. И продолжил совсем другим, глухим голосом: — заполни меня. Заполни. У тебя ведь такие большие руки... Хочу их почувствовать. 

Ричард позорно заскулил — от услышанного его согнуло пополам, а перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Он был на грани. Хватило бы одного прикосновения... Представилось, как Алва, догадливый и милосердный, тянется и накрывает ладонью его сквозь штаны. Чтобы не кончить сию же секунду, Ричард до крови прикусил щеку. Выпрямился, глубоко вдохнул. Нужно прийти в себя и все-таки сделать, что просят. 

Он плеснул масла на запястье, сложил пальцы так, будто играл лебедя в театре теней. Алва понимал, чего хочет. Закатные твари, он даже готовился к этому заранее! Значит, можно не робеть. Ричард осторожно толкнулся — три пальца туго натянули кожу, и он заколебался, прежде чем погрузить четвертый. 

— Глубже, карьярра, не дразни меня! — Алва выгнулся, опершись о локти, его лоб поблескивал от испарины, глаза закатились, побелели. 

Оставалось лишь подчиниться. Ричард зажмурился и вогнал четыре пальца, ожидая катастрофы, но услышал гортанный вскрик, и его руку стиснуло намертво. Он боялся шевельнуться, боялся вздохнуть. До чего же противоестественно то, чем они занимаются. Противоестественно и опасно... Но, видно, у каждого великого человека есть своя слабость, а Алва по-настоящему велик, после победы над кагетским воинством никто не посмеет с этим спорить. Долг Ричарда — молчать о его секрете. Так он и поступит. 

Алва расслаблялся — медленно-медленно, Ричард и не заметил бы, но в его пальцах восстановился кровоток, онемевшие подушечки закололо, и он ощутил сквозь «чулок», как быстро пульсируют сосуды под тонкой кожей. Человеческое тело без того хрупко и уязвимо, но Алва сейчас казался по-особенному беззащитным. Он подпустил Ричарда за все барьеры. И Ричард поклялся себе, что тот об этом не пожалеет. Надавил, погрузившись до самых костяшек, Алва издал протяжный стон, и в этом стоне Ричарду почудилась мольба «Еще, еще». 

«Такие большие руки... Заполни меня, заполни...» И обратился на «ты». 

Разлепить запекшиеся губы было труднее всего: 

— Мне... вы хотите, чтобы я полностью? 

— Да. Но не спеши. 

Голос Алвы был высоким от стонов и будто присыпанным песком хрипотцы. Интересно, что думают слуги? А может, они уже свыклись со вкусами господина и лишь обмениваются понимающими ухмылками? Ай, плевать! Ричард задвигал кистью — вонзал и вынимал ее, торя себе путь, задевал потайную округлость, и Алва охал, широко раскрыв рот. Прежде Ричард не мог вообразить, что он способен издавать такие звуки — чистые и бесстыдные, устремленные к дощатому потолку. Способен подаваться навстречу, насаживаться на руку, как самка в поре, как одержимая суккубом грешница. Неужели это может быть настолько приятно? До неровных пятен румянца. До вздувшихся жилок на висках. До судорог. До скомканных в горсти простынях, которые только что полосовали ногтями. Ричард увеличивал напор, Алва отвечал с не меньшим пылом, и после очередного толчка костяшки его пальцев проскользнули внутрь, кисть погрузилась до середины. Алва взвыл. 

— О, простите, простите меня! — Ричарда бросило в холодный пот. 

Надо же было в первый раз так опростоволоситься! Что, если он искалечил своего эра? Ричард присмотрелся. Крови не видно, но, может, она внутри? Он попытался вытащить руку. Не тут-то было — его снова сдавило до онемения. 

— Простите меня, — Ричард чуть не плакал. — Простите. 

Он робко погладил Алву по спине, хотел поцеловать в затылок, но не решился. Тот глянул поверх плеча осоловелыми глазами. 

— Вам очень больно? 

— Мне очень хорошо, — просипел Алва. — Твои руки нужно изваять в мраморе и выставить для поклонения в каком-нибудь языческом храме. 

Ричард потерял дар речи. А Алва между тем продолжал: 

— Давай же. Еще немного. 

Ричард шевельнул кистью — ее плотно обхватило, и все теперь ощущалось острее: и жар, и биение пульса, и восхитительная гладкость. Двигаться вперед-назад стало невозможно, и он принялся легонько покачивать рукой, вращать из стороны в сторону, проезжаясь по округлости, прикосновение к которой доводило Алву до исступления. Тот кричал на одной ноте, пока не иссякал воздух в легких, вздрагивал, поджимал пальцы на ногах. Ричард потер ее костяшками, и Алву заколотило. Вокруг пальцев все сжалось, мышцы сократились, будто выталкивая Ричарда. Второй раз, третий — по телу Алвы пробегали спазмы блаженства. Он больше не принадлежал себе — только сокрушительной силе, которая перемалывает в своих жерновах и нищего, и короля. Вздрагивала спина под белой рубашкой, плечи, ноги, напряглись подколенные жилки, и голень взлетела вверх, стопа изогнулась, словно Алва хотел коснуться мыском затылка. 

Ричард наблюдал за ним с радостной оторопью. Он справился?.. И, кажется, совсем недурно? Только теперь он ощутил, как взмок сам. 

Алва обмяк, затих, по его телу прокатывались остаточные волны удовольствия, и Ричард, подгадав секунду полного бессилия между ними, осторожно освободил руку. 

Выкинув «чулок» в дальний угол, дернул завязки штанов. Он не обременит Алву больше необходимого. Ричард навалился на него, разомлевшего, пахнущего свежим потом, скользнул между бедер, куда так щедро лил масло. И через два толчка излился, забрызгав простыни. 

Он не догадался откатиться в сторону — лежал на Алве сверху, умостив голову на плече, а под ним поднимались и опускались ребра, замедлялся пульс, распаленная кожа отдавала свой жар. Алва вывернул голову, надавил Ричарду на затылок, чтобы привлечь к самому лицу, и что-то выдохнул в губы. Он не расслышал — от облегчения звенело в ушах. 

— Что? — в горле драло, хотя он не кричал. 

— Вино, — повторил Алва. — На сундуке стоит кувшин с вином. Нам обоим не помешало бы освежиться. 

— Я думал, вы меня поцелуете, — кажется, он совсем потерял власть над языком. 

— Поцелую, — смех Алвы стал для него маленьким землетрясением. — И не только поцелую. Но сначала будь добр — вина.


End file.
